Daniel's Pokémon Adventures
by Danielandon
Summary: Read to find out. And no it doesn't start in Pallet town


On the upper floor of a double decker crimson red bus, I sat alone, just how I like it. My shoulder length black hair covering my pale face. In my hand was an iPod classic. Connected to that was my headphones that were inserted into my ears, at that moment my favourite song; We no speak Ameicano, came on, as this happened I smiled slightly for the first time in a while. Several moments later I brushed my hair out of my face and stared into the distance through the window, I was taking the Celadon-Fuschia bus to save time, you see I was in Celadon for a while, too long for my liking.. Just then I shivered at the memories, the bus haulted once more and I sighed, I couldn't wait to get to Fuschia.

Just then I saw someone with extremely spiky red hair coming up the stairs, his black collared t-shirt was glistening slightly in the sunlight, as were his golden trousers, what a show off I thought as I shouted his name;

"Dylan !"

"DANIELLLLL," he shouted back, sprinting towards me, however the bus stopped suddenly and I thought Dylan would take a tumble, however he gracefully ended up in the seat beside me, to my surprise as he was usually extremely clumbsy. Dylan was my childhood best friend, we grew up together in Pallet town and set off on our journey together and we travelled as a group until we got split up at Vermillion, pesky Rockets ! Oh well we were together again now, and the rest of our journey was filled with meaningless chat

As the bus grinded to a hault, we were the last ones on the bus, we were now in Fushia city, just outside the Pokémon center. Dylan galloped down the stairs, and I trotted along behind him smiling still from the previous chat on the bus;

"Thanks mate..," he said high fiving the bus driver, I then handed the driver 25 Pokédollars;

"Keep the change," I said hopping off the bus, the both of us walked into the Pokémon center, I automatically walked to a seat for four people, however Dylan was only there for a moment;

"I'm going to go look for a battle, smell ya later!," he called to me walking off, this made me grin as I stared downwards at my belt where there were three capsules in the shape of sphere's known as Pokéball's. I plucked all three in a flash and placed each on the table;

"Guy's Come On Out!," I called pressing the button in the middle of each of the three Pokéball's, the first to emerge a Wartortle, the second a Pidgeotto, the third a Raticate, they all took a seat each, Wartortle beside me and Raticate across from myself.

The night passed quickly, almost everyone leaving beside four teenage male's, two being Daniel and Dylan. Another was a male almost identical looking to Daniel, except with shorter red hair, and the last beig someone dressed exactly the same as Ruby, from the Hoenn region. At ten o' clock nurse Joy turned off the power and everyone lay down to sleep, however I couldn't sleep, I tossed and I turned but to no prevail… I was starting to get frustrated until I heard shattering glass. I immediately hopped up grabbing a random one of my Pokéballs on my dash to the lobby, where I found the male that looked like me already there throwing threats at four adults, three female's and one male, the male seeming to be in charge, they all had a red "R" emblazed in the torso of their black uniforms, each of them cackling at the red headed male before I intervened, standing beside my peer, he looked at me for a split second, nodding in appreciation of me helping, he then threw two poke ball's into the air releasing an Electabuzz and a Jolteon, I repeated this process however only using one poke ball, my Raticate emerging and immediately knashing it's teeth at the rocket's Ekans, Sandshrew, Zubat and Golbat respectively. The Golbat belonging to the male, the male with hair like flames told me to hold off Golbat while he took the in my head noobish Pokemon, however I agreed giving my Raticate commands, one after the other, "Quick attack" "Tackle" "Tail Whip" "Hyper Fang" "Super Fang", but the Golbat seemed to be taking minimal damage which was leaving a dent in our ego's. However my partner in stopping crime had defeated all three of ther female's pokémon and was now helping me, and in seconds, his Electabuzz immediately knocked out Golbat and we grinned at each other, however as the male absorbed the Golbat back into a Pokéball he launched another one releasing a Rhydon, which in seconds flattened our Pokémon with a body slam! We both returned our fainted pokémon when the fourth boy ran onto the scene, he launched a strange poke ball, a black one with yellow stripes, I never saw one like that before, also when a Pokémon emerged, I didn't realise what species it was which was odd, even the Kanto pokédex didn't recognise it. Whatever it was it was powerful, a grass type that could fly! Before I could blink the Rhydon was on the floor, knocked out, the Rocket's then fled saying;

"We'll get you, you meddling kids,!"


End file.
